


Roommates and Peanuts

by hiddenpowerfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpowerfire/pseuds/hiddenpowerfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt (kind of) on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Kyoutani is doing homework.<br/>Yahaba is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates and Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm  
> I wrote this on my phone and just posted it so I'll fix it later if I have to.

It all started with one

Little

_Bop_.

Something hit Kyoutani in the shoulder. He ignored it, continued working on his homework.

_Bop bop_.

Two more in the same place about a minute later. He keeps ignoring it.

_Bop_.

_Bop_.

The fuck even is calculus?

_Bop_.

_Bop bop bop_.

_Bop bop_.

Who the hell even needs logarithms in real life anyways?

_Bop bop_.

_Bop_.

_Bop bop bop_.

_Bopbopbopbop_ -

"What do you want?"

He turns in his chair and glares at his roommate sitting on his bed across the room, just in time to get hit by- is that a peanut? On his forehead. And another.

"Yahaba."

"What?" Yahaba asks innocently, as if there weren't at least twenty peanuts scattered by Kyoutani's desk already. There's even a few on his lap that he quickly brushes off. "Stop it."

"Ah," another few peanuts. "No." Is he checking his phone?

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Two bounce off his chest. "Just talking."

"With what?"

"You know," and he does know.

Kyoutani reaches for his phone (three on his back) to check that stupid app that for gods sake- oh.

"Goddammit," and he looks back at Yahaba. "Stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nooo."

Five hit his face and fall. The pile is growing larger.

"You're wasting food, stop already."

"But I don't wanna~" Two more.

"Just-I'm doing homework." _Bop_.

"Then do your homework." Three.

"Who the fuck is even upping this anyways."

"Many people, Kentarou. Many people." Another four.

"Well tell them to stop."

"I can't just do that, it'll ruin the fun."

"What fun?" He swats one away but misses the others.

So many peanuts.

"The fun of annoying you." Curse Yahaba and his stupid aim. That almost hit his eye.

"Then quit it and find something else that's fun to do."

"There is nothing else." That was an entire fistful, what the fu-

"Quit it."

"Noooo, we've already been over thiiiiss."

"Then we don't need to go over it again-stop." How are there still more ups? Why?

"Nnno." He's just getting more and more, this is, wh-

"I give up."

"Good," and Kyoutani is turning back to his homework. His stupid, frustrating, difficult as hell-

' _STOP FUCKING UPPING THE PEANUT POST. I AM COVERED THESE THINGS_ '

Three ups already, unbelievable.

"Kentarou, you made a post!" Five more bounce off his head. One of them lands on his abandoned calculus book.

"I swear to all the gods out there, stop it already."

"But now it's even better! I get to see how mad you are!" Yahaba's post has over one hundred ups already and his is gaining slowly. A peanut flies past his shoulder, missing.

"Ha."

"See, you're enjoying this!"

"I'm not fucking enjoying this, Shigeru, stop."

"You are!" And another handful is thrown, flung randomly. The peanut piles are ridiculous now.

"I'm not picking these up later."

"Uh huh, okay then." Off his shoulder. "Still not stopping."

"I swear to-" is that two hundred ups already? " _Shigeru_ -"

 

(Kyoutani did pick them up later. He ended up entertaining Yahaba in a much better way instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> They ended up playing Mario Cart and watching a movie, what are you talking about.
> 
> Inspiration is [here](http://tittled.tumblr.com/post/102342051014)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr!](http://hiddenpowerfire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
